


A Paradox Like No Other

by IamTheFezMan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Paradox, Slash, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheFezMan/pseuds/IamTheFezMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two doctors meet, time collapsing around them... And sexual frustration triumphs overall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Paradox Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Just a paradox smutlet for my best pal Oswald's fiancée who ships these two like FedEx. It was written in under fifteen minutes so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Criticisms very appreciated.

It all happened so fast. I couldn't have pin pointed the exact moment when everything went from an awkward greeting and explaining, to being pressed up against the cold metal of the console, not knowing where he ends and I begin in our tangle of limbs.

His lips were crashing against mine in a bruising kiss? Was it a kiss? I'm not all to sure. Every now and then I'd feel the sudden jolt of electricity run through my body, and I'm sure he felt it too, as the space time continuum began ripping.

No harm would be done if it was just a quick shag, right? All my thoughts were ceased once he plunged that wandering hand of his down my trousers while his other hand made short work of my suspenders, the bow tie long gone.

My limbs flailed a bit in the fluster of it all, but whatever I was doing must've helped as his brown suit jacket and trousers were discarded on the floor.

Physically, he was older, making him the strongest and the more dominative in this situation and I let him. I hadn't experienced anything like this in this body yet and I was eager to try it. Breaking in the new body was always something I looked forward to after a regeneration.

He had my pants and trousers pooled around my ankles in mere seconds and his hand gripping my already rock hard cock, stroking it for all he's worth while I let out an entire symphony of grunts and groans that could only mean pleasure.

He must've finished removing his clothes himself after my shoddy attempt because when I glanced down he was as naked as I was, his cock throbbing and hard, aching to be touched.

'We've only got about nine minutes so it's going to have to be quick.' He spoke in a ragged voice, clearly desperate. It was weird hearing your own voice. Well, younger me's voice.  
I had difficulty, but I managed to splutter out something that I think came close to a reply.

'Just do it already!' I barked at him. Was I normally this demanding when I'm horny? Also, the fact that the time is ripping apart inside my head might be adding to my stress.

The sweat worked as an effective lubrication as he slowly pushed inside me, burying his cock deep within me.  
I couldn't help letting out a shout of pain, but he ignored it. I'm glad he did. Eight minutes. Whatever damage done can be fixed, but right now we both need this so badly that not even words could describe it.

He moved quickly, thrusting in and out, faster and faster. Both our bodies were slick with sweat and my damp fringe clung to my forehead.  
I shut my eyes tightly and bit my lip to stop any noise from escaping, the familiar burning sensation building in the pit of my stomach.

My mind fogged with pleasure and ecstasy pumped through my veins as he pounded into me, our twin hearts beating in time with each other.  
I could tell he was close. His grip on my hips slowly tightening. Nails digging into my skin and no doubt leaving marks.

It took no more than a simple shock from the paradoxical contact to send me shouting over the edge and into a blissful release as the small jolt of electricity hit my prostate. My release spilled onto the console, clean up currently the least of my worries.  
I felt him release his load inside me as I triggered his orgasm. Four minutes. 

He pulled out of me quickly, hastily picking up his clothes and throwing them on haphazardly while I stood there, too stunned to believe what had just happened. Two minutes.

'Fancy meeting you, Doctor!' He chirrups as he shook my hand with a grin before making his way out the front doors of my TARDIS and back into his own.

I sunk into the jumpseat, my trousers pulled up, but not fastened. Every muscle in my body ached and my head pounded. It felt so good to he relieved of the sexually frustrated state River had left me in earlier on that day.


End file.
